Learning to Fly
by Raven999089
Summary: A strange boy with no memory of his past appears to the team covered in blood and badly injured. Miroku, volunteerily, decided to adopt the boy as his heir but how will Inuyasha react to this? Will the girls accept their new member? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I know this is a really short chapter but it's kind of like the introduction before the story. Anyways better give you a little key as to what's goin' on.

'_Italics'_- thoughts

"Letters"- speech

-----------------------------

**Chapter 1 Escape**

'_Run! Run! Faster!' _Darkness was everywhere. Trees zoomed by faster than I could make out what they looked like. '_Run! Faster! He can't find us!'_ Stars refused to sparkle. The moon refused to show me the way.

In the distance, man and dog alike showed after me. "Get that bitch! It can't get away!" The dogs barked in agreement. Fear griped my heart like the iron cage I was too familiar with. '_No! Please don't let them get me! Faster! Faster!' _The shouts of the monsters grew closer and seemed to surround me.

'_Please!' _I begged. '_Don't let them get me! No more! No more!'_ Tripping and stumbling I went through the darkness trying to find light. Trying to find peace. Trying to find freedom.

Clawing my way through the vines and briers, cuts began to form on already scared hands. '_Please! Someone! Anyone! Don't let them get me!' _The voices, the monsters drew closer and closer. Shouts of "We'll teach that slut!" and "You can't get away!" rang in my ears.

My chest burned and my legs ached but I can't stop, _I must not stop!_ Then, to my horror, I tripped. Scrambling, clawing I try to grab at something. Anything. To pull myself up. '_No! It's not over! Don't let them get me! No more! No more!'_ I looked around hopelessly for anything for safety. The monsters drew closer. I could feel them all over me… "No!!" I shout.

Quickly, without thinking, I grabbed a tree. Faster than I could think. Faster than I believed I could move. I was in the tree. I lay as flat as I could against the limbs and prayed that they would not see me.

Soon the monsters came to the tree and started saying "Where did he go?" "Did you see him?" The dogs growled and wandered in circles unsure as to where I was hiding. Then their leader said, "Lets keep moving. He couldn't have gone far, and whoever finds him first gets to play with him first." Chuckles of delight spread among the monsters and all I would do was shudder at the thought.

Almost as quickly as they came, they were gone. I didn't move a muscle. I sat there, hoping, praying that they wouldn't come back to the tree. As time went by, exhaustion crept over my body. Sleep tugged at my eyes. '_No! I can't go to sleep! They might come back! They might find me!' _

My head began to nod with the hopes of sleep, but again and again, I pulled back up. I sighed in bitter defeat, '_I guess a little sleep wouldn't hurt after all I would be quiet…'_ Finally I surrendered to my body and let the darkness of my mind grab hold of me.

----------------------

So what do you think of the beginning? Who do you think our mysterious character is? Please comment but please don't flame cause I'll flame back it'll really just leave a big bloody mess that I really don't wanna clean up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the 2nd chapter I hope you enjoy!

Key:

'_Italics'_-thoughts

"Letters"- talking

-------------

**Chapter 2Strange Child**

The forest was quiet and serene. Not a single thing was loud or disturbing until… "Inuyasha!" echoed through the once calm forest. The team woke up to the half demon and Kagome at each others throats once again. Miroku stated, "You know it would seem much more helpful if you two would make up…" Before the poor monk could finish his sentence a loud booming "NO!!!" sent him sprawling on the ground. "I am not apologizing to HER!!"

"And I'm NOT going to apologize to YOU either!!"

Songo sighed at the two and asked, "Why are you two arguing this time?" Kagome replied hotly, "Inuyasha STOLE my bike then crashed it into a tree and refuses to apologize!" Of course Inuyasha replied hastily, "I did not steal your bike! You let me use it! Besides, I was using it to look around the place!"

"Look around the place!?"

"Yeah!"

"Why didn't you just run around then?! It would've been quicker!" Miroku sighed and muttered, "How troublesome, if these two don't make up soon we make never get anywhere tonight." Shippo and Songo nodded in a silent agreement. As the two kept screaming at each other Shippo decided to wander off.

"Those two are really stupid," Shippo concluded. "I mean doesn't Kagome have another bike? True, Inuyasha shouldn't have taken it, but Kagome is over reacting a little bit… huh?" A small whimper caught Shippo's attention. "What was that? Hello? Anybody here?" Silence. Shippo shrugged and continued on when again the small pained whimper yet again grabbed his attention.

Shippo took a step towards to noice and said, "Something most be hurt," then he took a step back, "but what if it's a huge demon? Then again, it could be a human child…but it could be a trap…" the whine grew more painful by the second and Shippo finally made up his mind. "I'll go take a quick peak then come back and tell the others."

Confidently, he fallowed the noise to a tall old tree. "Hello?", he called nervously. "Is anybody there?" He listened closely and heard rustling in the tree. '_Hmm…I wonder what's up there…?_' Slowly he climbed to the top and peaked over a branch. "Wow…" there before him lay a bloody naked body. "H-hey are you still alive?" No response. Cautiously he poked the still form and in turn got a small pained whine. "A-are you ok?" He slapped his forehead and thought, '_Of course he isn't ok! He's covered in blood!_'

He began to observe the body and noticed the body is a boy. And the boy, if he was human, looked no older than 6 years old, a kid. He also noted the white hair and pale body. '_Wait a second…white hair?...pale body? Either he's a noble or he's a…he's a…_' "Demon!" he shouted which ended up with him falling backwards out of the tree. In turn this woke up the poor boy who began to panic.

Also, this caught the group's attention who, by now, noticed Shippo's absence. Quickly, they ran to the scene before the terrified boy could escape. Everyone began to exclaim, "Shippo! Are you alright? Where's the demon?" Of course Inuyasha went straight out and said, "Where's the demon? I needed something to fight! Where is it?"

As he began to pull out the Tetsiga Shippo shouted, "Wait! I-I think it's a demon child!" Everyone turned to him with a look of confusion. "A demon child?" asked Kagome. "Yeah. I think he's badly hurt too! He has blood all over him!" Shippo waved his arms to emphasize the importance to everyone. "Hphm…so you yelling over that?" Inuyasha pouted a little disappointed that he didn't get to fight.

Ignoring his comment Miroku asked, "Where might this child be?" Shippo pointed to the tree and said, "In there! He's really scared!" Songo stepped forward and said, "I'll take a look at this demon child. I bet we could use it to find it's mother. After all, mother demons don't usually stray far from their kids." Songo carefully climbed the tree to see the bloody figure that Shippo wanted them to see.

She gasped and began to reach out for the child when he shouted, "NO! Leave me alone! Y-you'll give me away!" Confused she asked, "Give you away?" He nodded and said, "The m-monsters. T-they're looking f-for me." Still confused she asked, "What monsters? Do you mean demons?" He shook his head and said, "I-I don't know. T-they hurt me. D-don't let them find me!"

He began to cry and curled up as if he was trying to disappear. Songo slowly reached out and grabbed his arm. Surprised, he began screaming and kicking with all his might. Songo held on and dodged kicks and said, "Calm down! I'm trying to help you!" He shock he head and kept screaming, "No! No! No more! No more! Please! Stop! No! Not again! No!"

Finally, after what seemed like hours. Songo was able to pull the weak and fastly exhausting boy out of the tree. Everyone stared in shock and even Inuyasha said nothing. They noted the deep and shallow cuts that covered his body, the fact that he was skin and bones, he was naked, he had a collar and shackles and his wrists and anckles, but the things that stood out the most were the hand shaped bruises on his hips and the blood that coated the inside of his legs.

The boy curled up in a ball as far way as he could get from the team. Miroku was the first to say something as the slowly took a set towards the boy, "Young one, what is your name? Who did this to you?" The boy stared at him with wide eyes and said, "The monsters-monsters hurt me. No name-name." Miroku kneeled closer to the boy and asked, "Do you know these monsters names?" The boy by now had started trembling and shook his head no.

Miroku sighed at the lack of useful answers but smile softly at the boy. "We're going to help ok? The monsters can't hurt you anymore." By now Inuyasha came to his senses and shouted, "What!? Why should we help him? We have enough people in our group! We are not going to mother him!" Miroku turned his head away from Inuyasha and declared, "I will take care of him and you will just have to deal with it!"

"Didn't you hear a word I said!?"

"I did, but I don't find honorable to leave a badly injured young one to fend for himself." Inuyasha huffed and said, "Whatever but if he gets hurt not my problem." Miroku pointedly ignored Inuyasha and turned to the boy and said, "Don't listen to him, I believe I will call you Kenji." The boy tilted his head and repeated, "Kenji?" Miroku nodded, still smiling and said, "That's your name now. Do you like it?"

The boy just said, "I have a name?" Miroku nodded and scooped up Kenji in his arms. Kenji, at first, squirmed but soon stopped and watched everyone with quick eyes. "You know Inuyasha, he does need clothes." Miroku pointed out. "Oh know you don't! I am not helping you with that brat!"

"Oh come on Inu-san you could spare a large shirt for him."

"Don't call me that! And no! He can get his own clothes!"

-----------------

Who really is Kenji? How will Miroku take care of him? And most importantly, will Inuyasha give the boy a shirt to wear? Hey Inuyasha wears huge clothes so I figure one Inuyasha shirt could qualify as a kimono for Kenji.

Please comment! No flames!


	3. Chapter 3

Whaz up guys? Here's chapter three and it will contain more clues as to who Kenji is so start thinkin'. Enjoy!!

Key:

'_Italics'_- thoughts

"Letters"- speech

(Letters)- Me

-------------------

**Chapter 3Bondage**

"I can't believe you gave him MY shirt." Inuyasha glowered. "Look at it! The sleeves are at least a foot too big for him! And the bottom of the shirt is dragging on the ground!" Kagome retorted, "Oh stop being a baby Inuyasha! Kenji can't walk around without clothes!" Kenji watched the two banter with wide eyes and thought, '_Why doesn't he hurt her? Is this possible? Will I be able to do the same?'_

Miroku turned to Kenji and was about to wrap up his many cuts when Inuyasha said, "Hey! He's a demon remember? He won't need those." Miroku calmly stated, "I don't think that will work to well for him."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Look at him Inuyasha. He's just skin and bone. His body doesn't have the energy to heal itself." Inuyasha huffed but didn't respond. Miroku, yet again, turned to Kenji and said, "This will hurt a little bit, but it will help make you all better." Kenji looked up with wide eyes, but did nothing to resist.

Songo smiled and turned to Kagome saying, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Miroku would make one hell of a mother." Kagome giggled and responded, "Yeah, what do you think Inuyasha would be in their little family?"

"Maybe the resentful older brother."

"Better yet, the dysfunctional uncle!" Inuyasha growled and shouted, "I heard that! And there is no way that I'm related to that… I smell Shashomaru." Silence engulfed the camp. Kenji, feeling the tension, curled closer to Miroku in hopes of protection, and Miroku, unconsciously, put a protective hand on Kenji's shoulder.

Inuyasha got on all fours and smelt the ground. "He was here, I can smell it! Still fresh." He kept smelling and moved around on all fours fallowing the trail, and to everyone's surprise, it stopped at Kenji. "The smell, it's all over him." Inuyasha smelt Kenji's neck then started moving down which produced a whine and a whimper from Kenji.

"Don't go to far Inuyasha. Kenji's traumatized enough as it is." Miroku scolded weakly. Inuyasha looked confused and thought, '_This isn't his style. There is no way he did this no matter how bad he is.'_ "Inuyasha…?" Songo asked. He lowered his head and growled, "Shashomaru's scent is all over him. I know he's a bastard but not this much of one."

Kenji curled up closer to Miroku to the point to where he was now in his lap, and Miroku, now noticing, smiled down at him. While moving a strand of hair out of Kenji's face, Miroku said, "He's so strong to be able to live through that. He deserves a better life and a family or at least a parent."

"Does this mean he's you heir now technically?" Shippo asked. Miroku smiled softly down at the now sleeping Kenji and said, "Yeah I guess so…do you guys think I could pull it off?" Confused Kagome asked, "Pull what off?"

"Being a parent, do you think I could do a good job?" Inuyasha huffed and said, "Depends, how much longer do you plan on groping women?"

"No more." Everyone gasped and looked at him in shock. Shippo exclaimed, "But you always grope women! It's like your trademark sign!" Miroku looked a little irritated and stated, "Thanks, needed to know that." Songo crossed her arms and declared, "This will not last long. You can't help yourself! You will want a blood heir. NOT an adopted heir that is practically afraid of everything!"

Inuyasha smirked saying, "Yeah, you're a lecher, and that kid will stick to you like glue to the day you die. Probably won't even leave your side when they bury you." At this point Inuyasha began to laugh, and what he didn't notice was that Kenji got up wobbly and started walking. "Kenji! Don't move so much! You'll start to bled again!" This caught Inuyasha's attention, and watched as Kenji made his way towards him.

He slowly dragged one foot in front of the other, pulling himself closer to Inuyasha, thinking, '_Does he hate me? I have to prove myself. He won't hate me then. All I have to do is get to him.'_ Finally, Kenji's trembling body made it to Inuyasha. He reached his hand out and grabbed his pants leg then began to collapse.

"Oh know you don't!" Inuyasha grabbed him and heaved him up. "Heh your lighter than I expected." Inuyasha walked over to Miroku saying, "Here, take your kid and keep a closer eye on him will ya? We don't need to waste any more bandages on his wounds." Miroku smiled thinking, '_Inuyasha, I know you like him even though you refuse to admit it. You like him and you show him in your own strange way. I truly hope that Kenji sees your strange acts of showing how you like him.'_

As soon as Inuyasha put Kenji back in Miroku's lap, he was out cold fast asleep. As the day wore on, all of Kenji's wounds were bandaged and he remained a sleep for the rest of the day. Songo and Kagome went into the forest to bath in a nearby stream, and Shippo was fast asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag. Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting around the campfire exchanging words every now and then.

Suddenly Miroku stood up holding Kenji and walked over to Inuyasha putting Kenji in his lap. "Ehh?! What are you doing?! Get him off of me!"

"Hush!" Scolded Miroku, looking to see if Inuyasha woke the boy. "I need to relieve myself, and need you to watch him." Now yelling in a whisper, "That's just fine and dandy but why does he need to be in MY lap?!" Miroku sighed as if he were talking to a stubborn child and said, "Body warmth and comfort help him not get nightmares and it keeps him calm." Inuyasha huffed, "Fine. Whatever, just hurry up!"

Miroku smiled and left Inuyasha with the sleeping child. Inuyasha huffed for the up-tenth time that day saying, "Why do I have to watch this stupid kid? Couldn't he have taken the brat with him? I'm not a babysitter! It's not my problem if the kid gets nightmares. Big deal, everyone gets nightmares. What makes his so special that we have to stop them when they happen?" But Inuyasha knew, in the very back of his head, why Kenji's nightmares are important, and why they have to be stopped.

He sighed saying, "The only thing making your nightmares different is that they actually happened. You said when we found ya, 'monsters' meaning more than one right? So if Sheshomaru is one, who are the others? I bet I could keep their ass! Bunch of bastards thinking that they are so cool cause they can hurt a little kid! HA! Wait 'till they have to fight me! I could take them all on! At the same time! With a hand tided behind my back! Blindfolded!"

He puffed in pride saying, "Yeah I could! And I would win too! No doubt about it! They wouldn't stand a chance! No way in hell would they beat me! When I'm done with them I'll get Sheshomaru! Teach that bastard to mess with kids!"

Inuyasha paused then thought out loud, "But something isn't right. That isn't something that Sheshomaru would probably do. Yeah he's a bastard but he travels with a little HUMAN girl. Why would he go and hurt a DEMON boy? Yeah I always questioned his straightness but never actually thought of him going after kids. Guess I put too much faith in him huh? Thing is, his scent is all over you. Yeah he's a big guy, but it would take a lot of work to get his scent all over. Almost as if…as if he had to be carrying you! Duh! What the hell was I thinking! Sheshomaru molesting a little boy! Ha! Course the thought of him recuing you is still far fetched, but it's a hell more likely that he recued you. I mean, he brought the human girl back to life and lets her travel around with him. So why wouldn't he pick you up and leave you somewhere that he thought you were safe."

He thought deeper and said, "So why in a tree? Did he know we were there? Then why didn't he attack? Duh! He wanted us to have the kid! Why the hell would he attack us if he wanted us to grab the kid? Hell he already has the little girl and Gawkin to look after guess he didn't think he could take care of him too. But why did he choose us? He has many noble demon friends. Why would he give the kid to a half demon when it's obvious that the kid is full demon? Guess he doesn't know what kind of demon you are or he thought he wouldn't know how to take care of you. I mean, you were freakin tortured into oblivion, and he isn't the kind that's the gushy lovey dovey type. Heh, guess we'll have to find him to know what the hell he was thinking."

Eventually, all the girls and Miroku returned from whatever they were doing. So this was the perfect time to share what he discovered in Inuyasha's mind. "Hey guys I don't think Sheshomaru molested the brat." Everyone turned to him and Kagome said, "Ok who are you and what have you done with Inuyasha?" He growled and said, "I'm serious! The only way his scent would be on every surface of his body would be if he carried him!" They all absorbed this and Miroku asked, "But how does that mean he didn't rape him?"

"He travels with a little HUMAN girl and if he really wanted to do a kid he's traveling with one!" Songo then retorted, "Then why would he carry him?"

"Guess he recued him. If he will bring a HUMAN girl back to life, why not recue a demon boy from a bunch of perverts?" Now Kagome decided to ask, "Then why leave him in a tree?"

"He already has to look after a human girl and the toad guy; I guess he didn't think he could do a good job with him. Being tortured and all kinda makes it hard to raise 'em." Miroku looked like he was considering what Inuyasha was saying but asked, "Why us?"

"Maybe he doesn't know what kind of demon he is or somethin' we would have better luck asking him ourselves." They all fell into a thoughtful silence then Kagome smiled then and said, "For someone who really hates his brother, you really are trying hard to defend him." Inuyasha huffed, "I was just trying to eliminate suspects for the perverts that hurt the brat." Miroku smiled and said, "Thank you for watching Kenji." Now Inuyasha realized he still had Kenji in his lap and retorted, "Well I was waiting for you to get the damn brat out of my lap. Geez you guys ask me to be patient then when I do you guys flip out."

Miroku giggled and went to Inuyasha to pick up the still snoozing child. As he was picking him up, he looked at Inuyasha and said, "Thank you for caring about him." Yet again Inuyasha huffed and retorted half heartily, "I don't care about the brat; I just want to get rid of those damn perverts." Miroku smiled and carried the boy to his side of the camp, laid down, and soon went to sleep holding the young boy in his protective arms hoping to keep the nightmares away.

-------------------------

What do you guys think? Have any ideas who Kenji is yet? Please review and no flames!


End file.
